Picking up the pieces
by largofan
Summary: The unofficial last chapter to 'Through the Looking Glass' and 'Glass Shards' stories and won't make much sense unless you read them first


Largofan: Alright, I've actually gotten enough interest to post this and it was always meant to be separate, which is why it's a stand alone story. Hope you like and as always, don't own, don't sue, no money

-Start-

Sam and Dean look about the farm house the agent had reluctantly given them the address of after they had signed contracts to not sue if they were injured.

"Miss. Fox is incredibly private and doesn't like people," she had told them, and they see absolutely no one and nothing except for a rabbit, that runs at their approach, making Dean chuckle.

"Looks like we're in the right place. She never did like it when wild animals didn't have a healthy dose of wariness around her," he says as they go into the open barn and could hear a guitar solo blasting from the loft. Dean smiles, leading the way up the narrow steps while Sam takes in some of the paintings on the walls.

Once through the trap door they look around, seeing a stereo and have to look a bit harder to see a person on what looked like a swing that with a few more ropes had been turned into a pulley so the person sitting in it could continue painting angelic visages on the walls ten feet up.

"If you're here to try and convert me to your religion, I'm not interested," a familiar female voice says even as Sam tries to figure out how her hair could have grown from shoulder length to the thick, rope like braid that was several feet long and dangling down from her perch in such a short amount of time.

"Is that any way to greet your friends?" Dean asks and she stiffens, turning to look at them slowly, showing that her once round face was now sharper and leaner, the stubborn baby fat that had made her look younger then she was gone, as were her glasses, showing bright blue eyes with bags under them.

"Sam? Dean?" she asks warily before scrambling off the swing and landing on all fours before stumbling toward them.

"Largo, what happened to you?" Dean asks and she lets out a disbelieving laugh before hugging him.

"A lot, it's been fifteen years, I gave up on ever seeing you all again," she says as she lets him go and hugs Sam as well.

"Its only been a year for us," he says and she nods as she steps back and looks at both of them.

"It's so good to see you both, but what happened, why'd Balthazar send you here?" she asks.

"How did... never mind, you know everything. After you and Lucifer disappeared, the shit really hit the fan. Every one was looking for mainly Lucifer, since the apocalypse couldn't really happen with out him and we were looking for you, and then Crowley decided to try and take over hell, starting a civil war and then this dick called Metatron, who we accidentally ran into, cast all the angels out of heaven, including Michael, who resurrected our dad to wear as a meat suit, and Raphael, and then this bitch Abbadon appeared with our grandfather, Henry, so now we live in the Bunker with Chuck, Henry, and a bunch of angels, and Balthazar apparently hid all the weapons of heaven here before he fell, so we're trying to get them, but we have no idea what this key is too," Dean explains and she sighs.

"The time line got all messed up because of me, that stuff wasn't all supposed to happen so soon. I didn't think to warn you all about it. No one is trying to open Purgatory though, right? I at least stopped that?" she asked and they nod.

"Yeah, so what happened? Why'd you get sent back here? Where's Lucifer?" Sam asks.

"You're looking at her. I'm Lucifer. I didn't notice it when I was being cast down, but part of my grace was ripped from me and Father changed it into a soul. One He put in a place where it would grow up as a completely normal human being, here. Even once back in my proper dimension I was still a normal human, but grace always wants to reconnect and be whole, so the second I as the human, Largo and I as the archangel, Lucifer, came in contact, the vessel I was in exploded as we merged back into one, complete being in this vessel that I had been born into and were thrown back here to heal... or live out my days and die, though my now whole grace does offer some benefits, like my eyes are healed and I was finally able to lose those last twenty pounds," she says and the Winchesters look at her in surprise.

"You're Lucifer?" Sam asks.

"Yep, did you not just see me land after a ten foot drop, no problem? I mean, I'm still mainly bound by the laws of physics, but after I got out of the psych ward, I had energy and money to burn, so I took fighting and parkour lessons," she says.

"Par what?" Dean asks and she waves her hand.

"You'd think it's stupid. Anyway, is Gadreel sided with Metatron?" she asks and Dean is about to ask how, but thinks better of it and nods.

"Yeah, how'd you know? We already caught the bastard once and tried to get answers out of him," Dean says and she winces, looking at him sadly.

"Don't call him that. With being human came having a conscious and it was me who let evil into the garden, he should have never have had to be punished for my crimes, but he did, for millenia, and I know he is good, so I will make it up to him... some how. He'll probably be the one that Metatron sends after the two of you," she says and suddenly looks like she's carrying a heavy burden.

"Hey, at least you're willing to try and make things right," Dean says and she smiles.

"I'm just glad the two of you weren't so burdened as you were supposed to be. Come on, the two of you took care of me when I landed in your laps, so now I'm going to return the favor," she says, leaving out the part she wants to go looking for Gadreel.

"You don't have to, I doubt you're living off credit card scams," Sam says.

"One, I'm planning on returning with the two of you, and two, if you couldn't tell from my agent, I'm an immensely popular author. I have money to burn," she says before looking down at the faded, paint stained overalls and black tank she was wearing. "Let me get cleaned up first," she says before leading the way into her house, which was also had ever inch of available wall space covered in angelic paintings.

"Whats with all the angels?" Dean asks and she looks at him sadly.

"Angels aren't meant to be alone, Dean. I'm sure the others are suffering it now, but we were made to be together. Even in the cage I could hear the others and even as a human there was always a hollow ringing in my ears that I was always trying to fill with loud music. I missed my family, so I listened to loud music and painted them all around me. If I can return with you, this place will probably become a museum," she says and the two look around as she heads upstairs to get changed before getting the fancy, brand new SUV out of the garage.

"So what'd you write about?" Sam asks from the back seat, amazed with the leg room.

"I had millenia to conjure up different endings to my story and when I first got here... I was so angry, and confused, and depressed... I acted out. After I put my fist through Rue's hundred gallon fish tank when she didn't believe me, I was committed to a mental hospital. It was for the best, really, I probably would have killed myself if I didn't get help, but they taught me how to cope, and one of those ways was to get it out. So I started writing down my fantasies from the cage mixed in with the stories I had come up with as a human. I wrote a story about how my Father gave me chances to repent and how I came to eventually tolerate humans if not ever love them more the Him. It's a twenty-five part series of all the tasks and labors I had to complete and the lessons I learned from them and they're wildly popular. Like Harry Potter popular. I've been living off the royalties for the last twelve years and the TV adaptation is already out. I've ok'ed the entire script and unless it gets canceled, which judging from the ratings from the first two seasons, it won't, it'll have thirteen more seasons," she says and Dean whistles while Sam does the math in his head and is amazed at the vague total he was coming up with.

"What's going to happen if you disappear?" he asks.

"I already have a will. I always hoped I'd be able to go home with you guys, so if I disappear, all royalties until which time it goes into public domain, will go to charities of my choice, with a small fraction going to my family and Rue and her kids," she says and they nod, not asking why Rue wasn't around.

"Ah, there he is," Largo says after driving around until she spots a man who looks very similar to Tahmoh Penikett, but with a fuller beard and a far more serious, if not a bit lost looking, expression.

"Why were you looking for him?" Dean asks.

"He's our way home and I need to make things up to him, remember?" she asks as she parks.

"There you are, Gadreel," she says as she gets out of the car and approaches him. He turns, looking at her in confusion.

"I am sorry, do I know you?" he asks as she comes closer. She take his hands in her smaller ones.

"I would hope so. I'm the one you took the blame for even though I never lied. You should have never have been imprisoned for my crimes. I thought it was obvious I was the one who let evil in. Lilith was my first demon. I am so, so sorry for what Michael allowed Thaddeus to do to you. If I'm allowed back to our home, I will tell the entire host that you are innocent and... and if you killed Abner as I fear you have, and its with in my power, I'll bring him back," she says, looking up and Gadreel trembles with pent up emotion. Everything he'd wanted to hear had just been told to him.

"Lucifer... can you really do that? Metatron cast everyone out and now that the other archangels have been depowered some of our siblings are rebelling. I just... I just want home to be as it was before I was imprisoned," he says and gets a smile.

"I have more then a few tricks up my sleeve. Come, I'm repaying the Winchesters for the kindness they showed me as a human and... and I want to start making it up to you as well," she says and he nods, letting her lead him and clinging to her as she takes them to get new clothes, including suits FBI agents would actually wear for Sam and Dean, before taking them to a barber and Dean likes how smooth his face feels.

"So, did you just not bother cutting you hair?" Sam asks when she rejoins them since the barbers was a men only place. Her floor length hair had been hacked back to a stylish bob since she wanted to look good when she went home.

"I was still a bit depressed and I didn't really see a point in cutting it," she replies, taking them to a nicer restaurant next and Gadreel is amazed by flavor, happily eating more then he should and passing out in the back seat.

The next day, Largo finishes the angel she was painting in the barn, which was Michael as Gadreel admires her work and the Winchesters peruse the supernatural Wiki page, learning what should have happened and how their story should have ended... and learning far to much about shipping.

"Alright, time to go boys," she says and Sam grins at what she's wearing. A rich, autumn orange trench coat that went down to her hips and dark green jeans tucked into her boots, it was like a grown up version of what they had first met her in.

Gadreel clings to his sister as they go back to where he'd come through at.

"Gadreel, if it looks like I'm about to explode out of this vessel, get Sam and Dean to safety, alright?" she asks and he nods as he feels a tug and holds onto his sister tighter and she grabs Dean's hand and he grabs Sam's before they jump through the glass together and back into the dimension that had been spared the apocalypse only a year ago.

"What did you bring the Winchesters back for? And who is this lovely lady?" Metatron asks and Largo snorts as she slowly stretches out her power. The vessel she'd been born into perfectly able to handle it, though she's surprised that not only was all the power from hell flowing into her, but all of the power from heaven as well.

"Hello Metatron, or should I call you Gary Stu?" she asks, her hands going to her hips, as the shorter angel feels the might of heaven leaving him.

"L... Lucifer? Gadreel! Why did you bring Lucifer back!?" Metatron demands, stepping away.

"Because our sister wishes to make amends," the taller angel says and gets a smile from the female archangel.

"And I will. I wasn't expecting the whole of heaven's power to enter me. Now, Metatron, you will restore our brethren to our home and then you will repent," she orders and the scribe flinches, unable to disobey a direct order from the archangel who was basically God now with all the power of heaven and hell backing her.

He reluctantly does as ordered and the second heaven is reopened and the angels can hear each other again, they come flocking to where Gadreel was summoning them, all staring in awe at Lucifer's restored grace and the fact she'd brought a dead angel back to life as Abner, vesseless, hovers about her.

"Br... sister, how was your grace restored?" Raphael asks and she tells them as Castiel watches her with longing, fingers clutching the worn, traffic cone orange hoodie that had once belonged to her and he hadn't taken off since she'd left.

"But..." Michael starts before scowling in defeat. Even he was thankful to Lucifer for restoring his power. "Fine then, I will except that Father has forgiven you and Gadreel shall be restored to his place as watchmen of the garden and honored. What do you propose to do about Metatron?" he asks, arms crossed.

"Well, you won't understand this reference, but I'm the hero Eragon and Metatron is the evil king Galbatorix," she says and Metatron frowns.

"But Paolini hasn't finished the series yet!" he protests.

"Oh, well then, spoilers sweetie," she says, touching his head and forcing him to live through the pain and confusion that all their siblings went through since they fell individually and it would be on loop until he understood and wanted to repent properly for what he did.

"Hah, serves the dick right," Gabriel says, giving his sister a high five.

"And what about your creations? You're last hell knight's reappeared," Michael nags and gets a pout.

"I'll go deal with them now," she says with exasperation, giving Castiel a longing look and gives him a brief kiss before flapping her wings and going to hell. She groans at the state it's in before summoning all demons back to her.

"Lucifer," Abbadon says in surprised shock before bowing, Meg doing the same at her side as Crowley looks at the woman warily.

"Crowley, bow," she orders as she sits down on her throne, which turns from what one would expect the throne of hell to look like into a nice black office chair that swiveled and leaned back. The king of the cross roads falls to his knees with a sickening crack and every other demon bows of their own will rather then be forced to by their queen.

"Fa... Mother! Crowley is a traitor and tried to take the throne," Meg says.

"I know, while it was only a year for you all, I've been gone fifteen and I already knew most of what was to come. Now, Abbadon, you will not steal souls of innocent people. If you upset the balance of the universe, bad shit will happen that is far beyond your control. As punishment, you, along with Crowley for trying to steal my throne, will rebuild hell... by hand, the rest of you will get back to work," she orders and the demons behind the three in front of her hurry off and Crowley and Abbadon start to get up to get to work only to find their knees still glued to the ground.

"I'm not done with you three yet. As I was saying, the universe needs balance and that means I can't keep the rings of three of the horsemen of the apocalypse," she says as she takes them off her fingers and Meg looks up hopefully as she feels power flow into her.

"Abbadon, you'll be the new War. When you finish rebuilding hell, you'll go from one war zone to the next, presiding over them. Crowley, since you make deals to feed peoples hungers in return for their souls, you're the new Faminine, just keep doing what you were doing before the apocalypse. Meg, as a demon and one of my loyalists, you knew and worked closely with the old Pestilence, so you will be the new one. The Chroatoan virus is to never see the light of day, but there are plenty of other diseases out there, just don't experiment on animals, the elderly unless they're marked for hell, and children," she says, throwing the rings to each of them in turn and Meg beams at the ring she was given as she puts it on before doing as she was ordered. Abbadon and Crowley put their new rings on and reluctantly get started.

Largo makes sure they're all doing as they're supposed to before flying back to earth and then going outside the bunker, since even she couldn't get in and ringing the bell.

Sam snorts when he sees her.

"Could you really not get in?" he asks.

"Nope," she replies and he grins as he lets her in and shows her to the main room where Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Gabriel, Dean, Castiel, Chuck, and Henry were waiting.

"Hello," she greets and gets hugs. "I wish I could spend more time with all of you, but my mate and I need to talk," she says, holding out her hand to Castiel and he takes it. While she couldn't get into the Men of Letters bunker, she could get out and goes to Singer Salvage and to her room, which looked like it hadn't been touched.

"Are you Largo or Lucifer?" he asks, looking at her carefully.

"I'm both, didn't Sam and Dean explain?" she asks.

"We had only just returned to the Men of Letters bunker," he explains.

"Right, time works differently in hell," she murmurs before having him sit down on the side of the bed and kneeling down in front of him, holding his larger, warmer hands in her own as she tells him everything and not just the shortened summary she'd given Sam and Dean, taking much of the night.

"I've missed you so much, Castiel. I... I can't be just Largo anymore though. If you'll still have me I'd like for us to be properly mated," she says and Castiel removes his hands from hers and for a horrible second she thinks he's rejecting her before he cups her face and kisses her deeply.

"I should be asking you if you still want me. You're an Archangel, more so you're Lucifer, the most beautiful angel with the most brilliant grace," he says and she grins before pushing him back on the bed and kissing him heatedly.

"You're the only mate I want," she replies before the two thoroughly reestablish their bond.

- End -

Largofan: As you can see, Largo kind of becomes a full blown Mary Sue in my opinion because she's an Archangel now. It's why I was originally going to end it with her ending up back in our world and leave it at that, but I'm not overly fond of sad endings, so this came into existence. I also made there be a huge time gap for Larcifer, as I started thinking of her as, because Lucifer has some serious issues to work through not including Largo's depression and I wasn't overly confident in my ability to illustrate such a thing with my writing. Hope you all liked.


End file.
